Hand-operated shears have been known for hundreds of years. Pruning shears and lopping shears are two main types of shears for tree trimming or plant pruning.
Pruning shears, also called hand pruners, are typically utilized for trimming plants and small branches of trees and shrubs. Pruning shears can be operated by one hand such that, similar to scissors, movement of the hand-held arms causes two blades to move relative to one another. The handles meet at a pivot point, and the blades extend past the pivot point to form an “X” shape when the pruning shears are open amongst the two handles and the two blades.
Lopping shears, also called loppers, are larger than pruning shears and are typically utilized for larger plants and limbs of trees and shrubs. Loppers typically have extended handles such that a user operates the loppers with both hands, one on each handle. Like pruning shears, the handles and blades of loppers forms an “X” shape when the loppers are open.
Because of the configuration of the blades in relation with the handles, loppers can present a danger if a user is attempting to cut large branches above the user's head. The blades of the loppers extend in the direction of the handles, making it difficult to stand directly below a branch and cut the branch without causing the branch to fall where the user is standing.